


Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku

by coolkidbaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Background Jily, Cooking, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polski | Polish, but never told each other, i honestly dont know how to tag this, new year's party gone wrong, remus thinks sirius hates him :(, they've been in love for YEARS, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidbaf/pseuds/coolkidbaf
Summary: Remus jest przekonany, że jest ostatnią osobą, z którą Syriusz chciałby być, zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach poprzedniej nocy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> zainspirowane promptem:  
> sirius: hey guys i dare you to give me someone to kiss at midni-  
> sirius: NO NO NO NOT THEM  
> i jeszcze takim z cooking gone wrong

Remus Lupin potrafi wskazać wiele nieprzyjemnych dźwięków: karetki jadące na sygnale, dzieci chaotycznie szarpiące struny rozstrojonej gitary, kreda trąca szkolną tablicę pod złym kątem, beznadziejne techno, które jego sąsiad lubi puszczać głośno w środku nocy… Ale pierwszego dnia roku, kiedy próbował odespać zarwaną noc, kaca i umiarkowanie duży zawód miłosny, najgorszym wyobrażalnym dźwiękiem wydawał się być systemowy dzwonek w jego telefonie, przypadkowo ustawiony na pełną głośność.

  
Z rozdrażnionym sapnięciem podniósł głowę z poduszki, próbując wymacać telefon na stoliku nocnym bez otwierania oczu w jasno oświetlonym pokoju. Delikatnie rozchylił powieki, żeby trafić w ikonkę zielonej słuchawki na ekranie, nie sprawdzając nawet, kto dzwoni.

  
\- Halo? – wymamrotał pomiędzy dwoma ziewnięciami.

  
\- Remus? Hej, słuchaj, robisz coś dzisiaj? – głos Jamesa był irytująco radosny jak na tak wczesną porę (Remus leniwie zerknął na zegarek, którego zapomniał zdjąć przed snem – kwadrans po trzynastej. Pozwolił sobie uznać to za wczesną porę, biorąc pod uwagę zeszłą noc.) i stanowczo zbyt donośny.

  
\- Raczej nie – odpowiedział, poprawiając wolną ręką poduszkę.

  
\- Świetnie. Słuchaj, ja raczej nieprędko wrócę do mieszkania… - Remus usłyszał ciche parsknięcie kogoś, kto musiał być niedaleko telefonu Jamesa, a gdy chłopak podjął znów swoją myśl, w jego głosie czuć było jeszcze większe zadowolenie, jakby szczerzył się do kogoś w uśmiechu. – A Syriusz nie daje mi spokoju i chce mnie zmusić do siedzenia w kuchni, bo ma ochotę na chili, jaśnie książę.

  
Remusowi nie podobał się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa. Powoli przeczuwał, że sprawa, z która James do niego dzwoni, będzie wymagała wstania z łóżka, wyjścia na zewnątrz, w pole rażenia okrutnych promieni słonecznych oraz popołudnia spędzonego w towarzystwie pewnego księcia, który, no cóż, nie był wysoko na liście wymarzonych towarzyszy tego dnia, szczególnie po wydarzeniach zeszłej nocy.

  
\- I wiesz jaki on jest w kuchni, wolałbym jednak zastać mieszkanie w jednym kawałku. Żadne z nas nie ma teraz hajsu na zamawianie żarcia przez telefon, zresztą i tak pewnie by jęczał, że to nie to samo i że zamieszkał ze mną dla domowych obiadów, a nie żeby wspierać finansowo chujową pseudomeksykańską restaurację na naszym osiedlu…

  
Remus przewrócił oczami, bo rzeczywiście potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak ich przyjaciel nie daje Potterowi spokoju, wypominając mu tę sytuację przez tygodnie. Uśmiechnął się bezwiednie pod nosem na tę myśl, ale gdy tylko zorientował się, co podświadomie robi jego twarz na myśl o Syriuszu, zacisnął z irytacją zęby i przeklął w duchu.

  
\- A co z Pete’m? – rzucił, desperacko szukając jakiejkolwiek deski ratunku. Peter byłby zresztą bardziej odpowiednią osobą do wykonania kuchennego zadania – on i James z ich czwórki najlepiej gotowali (co w zasadzie znaczyło, że mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, jak nie umrzeć z głodu w razie deficytu mrożonych dań).

  
\- Peter nie odbiera, założę się, że gdzieś zezgonował wczoraj u dziewczyn i obudzi się dopiero za parę godzin. – wyjaśnił cierpliwie James, a potem ton jego głosu zmienił się na prawie błagalny. – Proszę, Rems? Tylko ten jeden raz. Jak tylko dostanę wypłatę, kupię ci jedną z tych ogromnych tabliczek czekolady, na które zawsze szkoda ci pieniędzy.

  
Remus westchnął z rezygnacją, może trochę przesadzając w dramatyczności tego westchnięcia. James nie znał wszystkich szczegółów jego aktualnej sytuacji z Syriuszem i nie można go było winić o tę prośbę. Zwłaszcza, że Remus dobrze pamiętał długo wyczekiwany pocałunek Pottera z Lily, jego sympatią, na wczorajszej imprezie i domyślał się, jak wyglądała reszta nocy przyjaciela.

  
\- No dobra, niech ci będzie. – Usłyszał tłumione wyrazy radości po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Spodziewam się mojej zapłaty jak najszybciej, Potter. Aha, i pozdrów ode mnie Lily. Mam nadzieję, że się zabezpieczaliście. Ostatnie, czego nam trzeba, to mała wersja ciebie, Jamie.

  
Nie dał Jamesowi czasu na odpowiedź, chociaż dobiegł go początek niezręcznych wyjaśnień przyjaciela, kiedy odsuwał słuchawkę od ucha. Miał nadzieję, że udało mu się go choć trochę zawstydzić. To dałoby mu odrobinę satysfakcji po tym, jak jego sylwestrowa zabawa została wczoraj zrujnowana i jak sam postanowił zapić własne zażenowanie. Zejście się Pottera i Lily było najbardziej stereotypowym początkiem związku, jakby urwał się ze słabej komedii romantycznej, co, przynajmniej aktualnie, było dla niego nieznośne.

  
 _Cholerni heterosi_ , pomyślał, wiedząc dobrze, że żadne z nich nie było heteroseksualne.

  
Usiadł stanowczo zbyt szybko na łóżku, przez co jego ból głowy jeszcze się nasilił. Wciągnął na siebie jeansy, które zostawił w nocy na podłodze, wygrzebał z szafy jakąś umiarkowanie czystą koszulkę i popił tabletkę przeciwbólową szklanką wody, zanim chwycił kurtkę i klucze i ruszył do drzwi, starając nie myśleć o tym, że spędzi najbliższe parę godzin z osobą, o której z całej siły starał się zapomnieć.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylwestrowa impreza w składzie ze szkoły średniej była już praktycznie tradycją. Co roku spotykali się w Londynie na dużej domówce, na którą zaproszona była masa osób – głównie nowych znajomych z uczelni czy pracy – ale przede wszystkim ich rocznik z liceum.

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy pewnej zimy spadło tyle śniegu, że nie mogli wrócić do domów ze swojej szkoły z internatem, leżącej na totalnym zadupiu. Dużo dzieciaków wróciło do rodzin na początku ferii, jeszcze zanim szkoła została zasypana, ale ich jedenastka urządziła sobie tajną popijawę w pokoju wspólnym i postanowiła zostać w szkole dzień dłużej, żeby się po niej pozbierać. Skończyło się tym, że utknęli tam na całe święta, aż do nowego roku, za to ich sylwestrowa impreza w pustej szkole przeszła do historii. Od trzech lat spotykali się co roku w stałym składzie, nawet po ukończeniu szkoły i zaczęciu studiów lub kariery zawodowej.

Remus nie miał nic przeciwko tym imprezom, mimo, że z większością kolegów i tak miał kontakt, czy to przez media społecznościowe, czy na żywo, jak z chłopakami. Cieszył się na widok Franka, który wyjechał na studia do Szkocji, oraz Lily, która przez poprzedni rok podróżowała po kontynencie i od jesieni zaczęła naukę w Londynie. Na spotkanie z Lily nie mógł doczekać się też James, który się w niej kochał od niepamiętnych czasów, a nie potrafił się zmusić do utrzymywania z nią kontaktu na odległość. Remus sam umawiał się z dziewczyną na wspólną naukę przy kawie już od paru miesięcy, więc nie było to zupełne spotkanie po latach, ale dawno nie miał już okazji, by upić się z przyjaciółką.

Cały wieczór witał się ze znajomymi gospodyń, Mary i Dorcas (które, podobnie jak James i Syriusz, zamieszkały razem po skończeniu liceum), nadrabiał zaległości z resztą, śmiał się z pijackich wyczynów Petera na karaoke i Jamesa, nieudolnie i ujmująco niezręcznie próbującego poderwać Lily. Starał się przy tym nie myśleć o własnym żenującym zauroczeniu pewnym członkiem ich paczki, chociaż półprzeźroczysty top Syriusza i mieniący się na jego powiekach brokat raczej mu w tym nie pomagały.

Pił, słuchał plotek i opowieści starych znajomych i ludzi, których widział po raz pierwszy na oczy, śpiewał z dziewczynami w chórku do największych hitów okresu ich dorastania i tańczy. Z Marlene i Dorcas do popowych przebojów, z Peterem i Jamesem, którzy wskakiwali mu na plecy, wykrzykując refreny i obijali się o jego boki jak w pogo w przypadkowych momentach piosenek, z Lily, z którą z przerysowaniem udawali, że znają kroki do tanga, chociaż melodia płynąca z głośników nawet obok tanga nie leżała, z nieznajomymi, z tłumem, ze wszystkimi naraz i z nikim konkretnie.

Ale nieważne, jak bardzo się starał, zawsze po chwili zapomnienia, w której zamykał oczy i wydawało mu się, że płynie wraz z muzyką, znajdował się tuż przy Syriuszu, choć tak usilnie go unikał. Starał się być w tym dyskretny, bo cenił ich przyjaźń i nie chciał, by któryś z jego przyjaciół zauważył, że trzyma się na dystans, ale prawda była taka, że nie ufał sobie w jego towarzystwie, szczególnie po takiej ilości wypitego ponczu z wódką. Kończyny wymachiwane na wszystkie strony i stykające się w locie; długie, czarne włosy Syriusza podskakujące do rytmu i muskające jego dłonie, ramiona, twarz; ciała zbliżające się i oddalające od siebie, kontrolowane przez tłum, muzykę i czystą siłę rozpędu – to wszystko go przerastało. Zapach alkoholu i potu mieszał się z przyjemną wonią szamponu Blacka, gdy odgarniał je z twarzy, stojąc zaledwie parędziesiąt centymetrów od Remusa i kołysząc się do melodii, a Remus nie ufał sobie na tyle, by wierzyć, że nie zrobi lub nie powie nic głupiego.

Dlatego kiedy kilka minut przed północą James wyciągnął ich na balkon i przerwę na papierosa (chociaż sam James nie zbliżał się do wyrobów tytoniowych i na co dzień otwarcie potępiał ich nałóg), Remus był stosunkowo zadowolony. Oparł się plecami o metalową barierkę, zajmując strategiczne miejsce najbliżej drzwi, a jednocześnie najdalej do Syriusza, który pochylał się nad doniczkami w drugim kącie niewielkiego balkonu, z czubkiem papierosa jarzącym się czerwono w jego zwisającej dłoni.

James nieskładnie opowiadał o swoich zalotach do Lily, wyrażając nadzieję, że dziewczyna wreszcie się z nim umówi po tym wieczorze oraz zawierając w tym wszystkim wyliczankę wszystkich jej (licznych!) zalet - co może byłoby urocze, gdyby nie dostał czkawki w połowie monologu i nie zaczął przez to kląć między zachwytami nad jej urodą, intelektem i dobrocią. Peter oznajmił, że idzie znaleźć butelkę ruskiego szampana, którą mogliby efektownie otworzyć o północy, a Remus śmiał się pod nosem z przyjaciela, który z rozmarzonym wzrokiem mamrotał pijacko o rudowłosej piękności.

\- Jamie, słońce – przerwał mu wreszcie Syriusz, odwracając się energicznie w stronę okularnika i uśmiechając się psotnie. Remusa zaskoczyło to, jak trzeźwy się wydawał, ale Syriusz zawsze miał dość mocną głowę.– Mam dla ciebie wyzwanie!

James uniósł brwi. Od początku ich znajomości w ich grupie wytworzyło się kilka złotych zasad, których nie mogli bezkarnie łamać. Jedną z nich było przyjmowanie wyzwań. Był to bezpośredni wynik wrodzonej porywczości i konkurencyjności chłopaków, których duma nie pozwalała im odrzucić propozycji wykazania się w jakikolwiek sposób. Obowiązywało to wszystkich czterech, chociaż Remus i Peter często woleli liczyć się z karą za niewykonanie wyzwania, niż spełnić jakieś idiotyczne życzenie, które przyszło reszcie do głowy.

Jednak James i Syriusz nigdy się nie wycofywali. Nigdy.

\- Oczywiście. – James wyprostował się i odchrząknął, nagle skupiony. – Słucham cię, najmilszy towarzyszu.

\- Jamieboy, zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i po prostu pocałuj Evans o północy. – Rozkazał wesoło Syriusz, klepiąc przyjaciela w łopatkę.

James zamrugał kilka razy, pokiwał głową z powagą i odparł:

\- Oczywiście, jeśli Lily wyrazi na to zgodę, dobrze. – Silił się na oficjalny ton, ale na twarzy malowała mu się pijana błogość. W jego oczach Remus dostrzegł psotliwą iskierkę na sekundę, zanim chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i kontynuował. – Ale ja rzucam ci to samo wyzwanie, sam musisz kogoś pocałować o północy.

Syriusz oparł się swobodnie o balustradę i wzruszył ramionami, a jego kurtka z ekologicznej skóry zaszeleściła przy tym ruchu.

\- Pewnie, nie ma sprawy. Masz kogoś na myśli? Czy mogę sam wybrać? – rzucił okiem w stronę tłumu za oknem. – Jezu, tylko nie Lockhart, błagam.

Remus zdusił w sobie rodzącą się iskierkę zazdrości i starał się zignorować tę część siebie, która czuła się zraniona tym, z jaką lekkością Syriusz podchodził do pocałunków i tym, ile ich wymieniał na imprezach takich jak ta z ludźmi, którzy nie byli Remusem. _Nie masz prawa do zazdrości_ , powiedział sobie w duchu. _Jest singlem i nawet nie wie, że go lubisz, daj sobie spokój._

James spojrzał szybko na Syriusza, a potem jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Remusie. Uniósł dłoń i wskazał na niego, szczerząc się podchmielonym uśmiechem.

\- Jego.

Serce Remusa na chwilę przestało bić, jak zmrożone. Zaskoczony, mógł tylko patrzeć z przerażeniem na usta Syriusza jak dzikie zwierze na zbliżające się światła samochodowe, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od długowłosego chłopaka przez kilka sekund, które ciągnęły się jak wieczność, więc bardziej widział niż słyszał, co Syriusz wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- O kurwa, nie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting to the good stuff i promise............

Reszta nocy była o wiele mniej wyraźna w jego wspomnieniach. Słowa Syriusza były jak uderzenie z liścia, więc Remus poszedł za ciosem, odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi balkonowych i przeciskając przez tłum imprezowiczów. Półświadomie chwycił butelkę whisky, której większa część była wciąż zapełniona bursztynowym płynem, i przecisnął się do najbliższych drzwi, zatrzaskując je za sobą.

Pomieszczenie, do którego wszedł, okazało się pokojem którejś z dziewczyn, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy rozglądaniem się, bo nieszczególnie go interesowało, czy mieszkała tu Mary, czy Dorcas. Liczyło się tylko to, że był pusty – co na imprezie pełnej napalonych, seks-pozytywnych młodych dorosłych wcale nie było takie oczywiste – i wolny od przyjaciół z liceum, w których był zakochany. Uczynił z tego nieoświetlonego pokoju swoją kryjówkę, w której pociągał z butelki i użalał się nad sobą.

Znali się z Syriuszem już dobre parę lat. Sporo przeszli we czwórkę – problemy ze zjebanymi rodzicami Syriusza, wywalenie go z domu, trzy coming outy, kilka zawieszeń w prawach ucznia, gróźb wydalenia ze szkoły i zagrożeń z najróżniejszych przedmiotów, masę konfliktów z nauczycielami i uczniami, ohydne fatfobiczne i rasistowskie komentarze w stosunku do Petera i Jamesa, cholera, przeżyli razem maturę i pierwszy rok studiów, a to już naprawdę dużo mówiło o ich przyjaźni. Remus widział, jak Syriusz z zamkniętego w sobie, zastraszonego dzieciaka stawał się swoim energicznym, odważnym, głośnym ja, pozwolił mu wytrzeć nos w rękaw swojego swetra, kiedy oficjalnie wychodził z szafy i błagał, żeby nie bali się spać z nim w jednym pokoju, poznawał po kolei wszystkie jego przygody, eksperymenty, dłuższe związki i rozstania. Widział, jak w klubach obściskiwał się z innym nieznajomym co imprezę, kurwa, nawet przypadkowo był świadkiem tego jednego razu, kiedy Syriusz przelizał się z Jamesem.

A jednak coś sprawiało, że on, który przeszedł z nim przez to wszystko, nie był wystarczająco dobry, żeby dostać chociaż jednego pijanego całusa, kiedy Sylwester zmienia się w Nowy Rok. Nawet nie na jebanym wyzwaniu, które są przecież dla Syriusza świętością.

Siedział więc na miękkim dywanie przy zgaszonym świetle i popijał alkohol prosto z butelki, czując się jak potwór niegodny miłości i babrając we własnym nieszczęściu. Odgłosy z imprezy były tu lekko przytłumione, ale i tak doskonale słyszał, kiedy wszyscy radośnie odliczali od dziesięciu w dół, a następnie wybuchli wiwatami radości, słowami życzeń i zbiorowym „Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!”. Uznał to za doskonały moment na ucieczkę i wymknął się pustym korytarzem na klatkę, wciąż ściskając szyjkę butelki, jego najwierniejszej towarzyszki tej nocy.

Była przy nim, gdy zbiegał po schodach, bojąc się, że ktoś jednak zauważył, jak wychodził.

Była przy nim, bez skrępowania trzymana w ręce i przykładana do ust, gdy szedł chwiejnym krokiem w stronę swojego mieszkania.

Była przy nim, gdy zorientował się, że płacze i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, w którym momencie zaczął.

Była przy nim, gdy wdrapał się niezdarnie na swoje piętro po ponurym spacerze, w trakcie którego zgubił drogę parę razy.

Była przy nim, gdy ignorował wiadomości i nieodebrane połączenia od przyjaciół i rodziny, by spędzić więcej czasu sam na sam z jej zawartością.

Była przy nim też, kiedy odbierał telefon od Jamesa następnego popołudnia; stała wiernie przy łóżku, choć ją ignorował, a na jej widok pewnie zebrałoby mu się na wymioty.

Nie było jej przy nim w metrze, kiedy, nieszczęśliwy, skacowany, ale też zdeterminowany, by udawać, że wszystko gra, podróżował do mieszkania Jamesa i Syriusza. 

Szalenie żałował, że nie ma jej przy nim, z jej słodkim, palącym w gardle smakiem zapomnienia, kiedy już jego pięść zawisła nad drzwiami, za którymi czekał na niego obiekt jego uczuć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading buzi miłego dnia!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i oczom Remusa ukazał się Syriusz Black w całej swojej niedbałej, poimprezowej chwale. Wyglądało na to, że kiedy Remus użalał się nad sobą i odsypiał złe wspomnienia, Syriusz miał czas na prysznic, umycie włosów, zmycie makijażu i przebranie się w wygodne ubrania, które nie byłyby wczorajszymi jeansami. Wilgotne włosy miał zaplecione w luźny warkocz, a jego sprana koszulka była tak duża, że wyglądał, jakby nie miał na sobie spodni.

Remus poczuł się jak brudas w swoich niewypranych jeansach i tłustych włosach i nagle naszła go ochota, żeby po prostu się odwrócić i odejść, chociaż przecież już widywali się w gorszym stanie.

\- Co tu robisz? – to była pierwsza rzecz, którą usłyszał z ust przyjaciela. Nie brzmiało to niemiło czy gniewnie, Syriusz był po prostu zaskoczony. Obrzucił go spojrzeniem i odparł z mniejszym zdziwieniem, po prostu stwierdzając fakt:

\- To moja koszulka.

Remus spojrzał w dół. Rzeczywiście, miał na sobie starą koszulkę Syriusza z czasów, gdy razem z Jamesem byli w szkolnej drużynie piłki nożnej. Na czerwonej koszulce złotą czcionką widniał numer zawodnika i wielkie „LIONS” na piersi – nazwa zespołu . Nie musiał sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, że takimi samymi złotymi literami z tyłu ma napisane dumne BLACK. Kiedy ubierał się w pośpiechu, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, jaką koszulkę zakładał, a teraz czuł, jak krew napływa mu do policzków przez to głupie niedopatrzenie.

\- Racja. Nie zauważyłem. Chcesz ją z powrotem, czy..? – Nie dokończył myśli, sam nie wiedząc, co właściwie mówi.

W tej właśnie chwili Remus John Lupin poczuł, że żałuje _każdej_ swojej życiowej decyzji.

\- Wiesz, zwykle chłopcy chcą się dla mnie rozbierać dopiero kiedy wejdą do mieszkania – rzucił Syriusz, uśmiechając się tym swoim bezczelnym uśmiechem, zupełnie jakby celowo chciał wytrącić Remusa z równowagi. Otworzył szerzej drzwi i Remus wszedł sztywno, zdejmując szybko buty i wieszając kurtkę na haku przy drzwiach.

Mieszkanie chłopaków było przestronne i ładne, dzięki pieniądzom rodziców Jamesa. Mieli tu spory salon z aneksem kuchennym, w którym stała nawet wyspa, luksus nieznany większości studentów w ich wieku. Dwie sypialnie również były niemałe, chociaż obie permanentnie zagracone i pełne chaosu. Na trochę zmęczonej kanapie z Ikei z jaskrawoczerwonym obiciem leżały poduszki, pady od konsoli, podłączonej do telewizora pod przeciwległą ścianą, opakowania po batonach muesli i stanowczo zbyt dużo ubrań rzuconych na stos tak pognieciony, że trudno było stwierdzić, czy są czyste czy brudne.

Syriusz oparł się o wyspę kuchenną, a Remus wszedł za nim głębiej w mieszkanie.

\- Więc, co cię tu sprowadza? Życzenia noworoczne mogłeś mi wysłać esemesem, wiesz?

Remus zamrugał i zorientował się, że nigdy nie odpowiedział na pierwsze pytanie przyjaciela. Teraz też trudno było mu się skupić, bo na policzkach Syriusza połyskiwało jeszcze kilka drobinek brokatu, resztki jego wczorajszego looku, poza tym ból w jego głowie nie ustępował.

\- James kazał mi przyjechać, żeby… - zmarszczył brwi, wytężając pamięć, która złośliwie wolała się skupiać na detalach zeszłej nocy, zamiast na przydatnych informacjach. – ugotować chili?

Niespodziewanie Syriusz klasnął w ręce, co stanowczo nie spodobało się kacowi Remusa. Skrzywił się paskudnie i odruchowo przyłożył dłoń do ucha.

\- Wiedziałem, że kiedy ta żmija mówiła mi, że „zajmie się” kwestią chili, to nie miała na myśli: „Tak, mój najlepszy przyjacielu, którego kocham jak brata, właśnie rzucam wszystko, by wrócić do ciebie i przygotować ci domowe chili sin carne, bo zrobię dla ciebie wszystko.” - Wydął usta w przerysowany sposób i założył ręce na piersi. – Już ja mu wygarnę, jak wróci do domu.

\- Przykro mi, ale na razie jestem jedynym, co nasz drogi Jamie jest w stanie ci zaoferować – rzucił, starając się nie zabrzmieć zbyt gorzko – podczas gdy on przeżywa romans swojego życia.

Syriusz wskoczył na stołek i oparł głowę na ręce wspartej o blat wyspy, przekrzywiając lekko głowę i uśmiechając się sennie.

\- Och, tak, nie mogę się doczekać dalszego rozwoju wypadków. Wiem, że wszyscy się nasłuchaliśmy o Lily przez ostatnie lata, ale, Rems, ja muszę z nim mieszkać i to znosić codziennie. Cholera, sam zaangażowałem się w ten związek bardziej niż w jakikolwiek swój, a on dopiero się zaczyna! – Remus parsknął śmiechem, chociaż donośny głos przyjaciela nie łagodził jego bólu głowy. Wszedł do kuchni i zaczął przeszukiwać szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś przeciwbólowego. – Wybrałem im już paletę kolorów na ślub, ale ciągle waham się nad rodzajem kwiatów do bukietu. – Spojrzał na Remusa pytająco. – Czego szukasz?

\- Leku na kaca – wymamrotał, zamiast tabletek wyciągając z szafki szklankę i napełniając ją wodą z kranu. Nigdy nie mógł się połapać w kuchni przyjaciół.

\- Sprawdź na lewo od lodówki. – Remus posłuchał i bez trudu znalazł coś, co powinno złagodzić jego ból. Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem do Syriusza, ten wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. – Czy… dobrze się wczoraj bawiłeś?

To pytanie trochę zbiło go z tropu. Wolał unikać tematu sylwestrowej imprezy, zwłaszcza gdy nie było z nimi nikogo, na kogo mógłby przerzucić uwagę. Podniósł więc szklankę do ust, żeby się za nią trochę zakryć i wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Dużo pamiętasz? – Wydawało mu się, czy w głosie Syriusza słychać było nutkę zmartwienia? – Ty i Jim wypiliście chyba więcej niż ja, Pete i dziewczyny razem wzięci, biedny Jimmy pewnie nawet nie pamięta, jak znalazł się w łóżku Evans. - Chłopak dodał pospiesznie, już lżejszym, choć trochę nienaturalnym tonem.

Remus znowu wzruszył ramionami, świadomie skupiając uwagę na szklance, którą powoli odstawił na blat, starannie dobierając słowa.

\- Pamiętam picie. I tańczenie. Pete śpiewał Let it go. Frank i Alice się obściskiwali. Lockhart wszystkich zanudzał. Syb stawiała tarota. – Kolejne wzruszenie ramion. Desperacko pragnął zmienić temat, więc odwrócił się znów do kuchennych szafek i otworzył jedną z nich na oścież, siląc się na beztroski ton. – To co z tym chili? Mamy jakiś przepis czy coś?

\- James ma całą książkę kucharską tam przy mikrofali – chłopak zeskoczył ze stołka, by znaleźć gruby brulion w twardej oprawie i podać go Remusowi. – Znajdź przepis i powiedz, co mam przygotować. Remus posłusznie chwycił zeszyt i usiadł na wysokim stołku, kartkując dziesiątki odręcznie zapisanych przepisów.

\- Nie wierzę, że Jamie używa cholernej książki kucharskiej w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku.

\- Eufemia kazała mu ją zabrać z domu, kiedy się tu wprowadzaliśmy. Uważa, że są tam najlepsze przepisy i biedaczka chyba dostałaby zawału, gdyby usłyszała, że jej ukochany syn piecze szarlotkę przy użyciu pierwszego lepszego przepisu z Internetu.

Eufemia Potter, matka Jamesa, była wspaniałą kobietą, która przez ostatnie lata stała się też w zasadzie mamą Syriusza. Razem z mężem przygarnęli Blacka, gdy jego biologiczna rodzina przestała się do niego przyznawać, pozwolili mu zamieszkać u siebie i traktowali jak drugiego syna. Remus zawsze uważał, że to wyjątkowo urocza sprawa, a zwłaszcza interesujące było obserwowanie, jak potulny staje się Syriusz przy Potterach, którzy otaczali go czasem jeszcze większą troską, niż Jamesa. Swoją drogą, najmłodszy Potter zwykle reagował na to jęczeniem, domaganiem się uwagi i dramatyzmem, czyli w zasadzie przepoczwarzał się w wyższą, krótkowłosą wersją Syriusza.

Znalazł przepis na chili sin carne i zaczął wymieniać składniki, uparcie patrząc na pobrudzone kartki zeszytu, podczas gdy Syriusz znajdował potrzebne produkty.

 _Wszystko jest w porządku_ – pomyślał, starając się przekonać o tym samego siebie _– -Nic się nie stało. Jesteście dwoma brosami gotującymi razem chili po jednej niezręcznej sytuacji na imprezie. Zachowuj się normalnie._

Skupił się na przepisie i wydawaniu Syriuszowi poleceń. Opłukał fasole z puszki i ryż, dał niecierpliwemu przyjacielowi warzywa do krojenia, przygotował ogromną patelnie na sos i włączył palnik pod szczelnie zakrytym garnkiem z ryżem. Przez chwilę naprawdę czuł się normalnie, aż podniósł wzrok znad krojonej papryki i zobaczył łzy w oczach Syriusza.

\- Okej, słuchaj, ja wiem, że wszystko pamiętasz. I to tak strasznie głupio wyszło, że – otarł łzę szybkim ruchem i pociągnął nosem. – powiedziałem to w taki sposób. Ale przysięgam, że to nie było tak, jak wyglądało… Kurwa, czemu ja ryczę?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc ur a baby, sirius. thats why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo i suddenly hate everything i've ever written but. here.

Remus, trochę ogłupiały, spojrzał na leżącą przed chłopakiem deskę do krojenia, pełną poszatkowanej cebuli i małych, pikantnych papryczek.

\- Właśnie skończyłeś kroić cebulę – oświadczył, a Syriusz zamrugał szybko i posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Tak. I..?

\- Nie mów mi, że nigdy wcześniej nie kroiłeś cebuli. – Remus nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak dwudziestojednolatek mógł nie mieć tak podstawowej wiedzy o gotowaniu?

Syriusz potrząsnął głową i znów pociągnął nosem, krzywiąc się.

\- Jakoś… nie było okazji. Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym, że moje oczy płoną, a ja ryczę jak bobas?

 _Jakbyś na co dzień nie zachowywał się jak cholerny dzieciak,_ pomyślał Remus, trąc ze zniecierpliwieniem czoło.

\- Krojenie cebuli wywołuje łzy, nie wiem czemu, to chyba coś z sokiem unoszącym się w powietrzu...- przerwało mu pełne bólu jęknięcie. Szybko zwrócił wzrok na przyjaciela, który właśnie oderwał ręce od oczu.

\- Remus, to boli jeszcze bardziej, czEMU TO BOLI JESZCZE BARDZIEJ?! – Wrzasnął spanikowany chłopak.

Remus błyskawicznie okrążył wyspę, chwycił go za nadgarstki i odciągnął je od jego twarzy, ciągnąc w stronę łazienki.

\- Bo trzesz oczy jak skończony debil – wymamrotał w akompaniamencie stękania Syriusza – po krojeniu papryczek i cebuli. Czy Potterowie nie nauczyli cię niczego o życiu?!

Wiedział, że Blackowie nie należeli do tych rodzin, które wspólnie przygotowywały posiłki. Chyba nawet nie należeli do rodzin, które jedzą posiłki wspólnie, a jeśli jedli, to Remus współczuł każdemu, kto musiał tego doświadczyć. U Potterów sytuacja była jednak inna i miał nadzieję, że przez ostatnie parę lat nauczyli Syriusza, jak radzić sobie w kuchni.

\- Eufemia nigdy nie płacze przy krojeniu cebuli! - oświadczył jękliwie pokrzywdzony. – I jakoś nie wspominała, że warzywa mogą kiedyś zaatakować mój ulubiony narząd wzroku!

\- Dobra, już nieważne – mruknął Remus, otwierając drzwi łazienki. Przekręcił kurek z zimną wodą przy zlewie i siłą wsadził głowę chłopaka pod strumień lodowatej wody. – Zamknij się i przemyj oczy.

Ręce Syriusza sterczały sztywno w bezpiecznej odległości od twarzy, jakby nie chciał nic nimi ubrudzić, więc Remus sam z irytacją odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i przytrzymał na karku, żeby nie zmokły.

\- To nieszczególnie pomaga – wybulgotał przez wodę zgięty chłopak. – Nie mogę tego, nie wiem, wypłakać czy coś?

\- Nie… nie jestem pewien. – zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym zakręcił kran i wyjął telefon z kieszeni. – Sprawdzę w necie.

Oparł się ramieniem o ścianę, wystukał hasło w wyszukiwarce („papryczka chili oczy co robić”) i jedną ręką podał Syriuszowi ręcznik, czekając na załadowanie się wyników. Kątem oka obserwował go, kiedy wycierał twarz, a kiedy zaczerwienione oczy spotkały się z jego wzrokiem, skupił się na poradnikach internetowych w telefonie i rzucił pod nosem:

\- Możesz chcieć umyć też ręce. Dokładnie.

Syriusz posłusznie chwycił mydło i zaczął szorować dłonie, wciąż pociągając nosem. Remus udawał, że dalej coś czyta na ekranie komórki, żeby uniknąć patrzenia na niego w lustrze. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach niezręcznej ciszy, które trwały dla niego wieczność, Remus usłyszał:

\- To jak? Mam zrobić coś jeszcze, czy zacząć przyzwyczajać się do życia pod wodą?

Podniósł wreszcie wzrok znad telefonu na wciąż czerwoną, mokrą twarz przyjaciela.

_Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej widziałem, jak płacze?_

Potrząsnął głową, rozproszony.

\- Nie, woda powinna była wystarczyć, chyba że…-

\- Świetnie – wciął mu się w słowo Syriusz – więc, jak mówiłem wcześniej, to nie miało zabrzmieć w ten spo-

Tym razem to Remus się wciął, zmieszany i zdecydowany co do unikania tematu do końca życia:

\- Słuchaj, naprawdę nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, nic się nie stało…

\- Cholera, Lupin, zamknij się wreszcie! – wybuchł chłopak, a Remus z zaskoczeniem przyjrzał się zdeterminowanej, łzawiącej kulce złości, w jaką momentalnie zmienił się jego przyjaciel. – Staram się być szczery, wiesz, nowy rok, nowy ja i tak dalej, ale ty! Nie! Potrafisz! Zamknąć! Gęby!

Remus o mało nie cofnął się o krok, bo łazienka wydała mu się nagle stanowczo zbyt ciasna, by pomieścić wszystkie ogniste emocje Syriusza. Stał jednak jak sparaliżowany i tylko obserwował, zaciskając usta. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na niego z determinacją.

\- James był wczoraj schlany w trzy dupy. – Zaczął już spokojniej. – I najwyraźniej jego ptasi móżdżek przestał działaś prawidłowo, kiedy rzuciłem mu to durne wyzwanie (za które, swoją drogą, powinien mi dziękować do końca życia, cholera) i dlatego kazał mi pocałować ciebie, chociaż dobrze wie… - Tu jego głos się załamał, a serce Remusa zatrzymało się na chwilę. – Kurwa, no, że od lat się w tobie kocham.


	6. Chapter 6

Remusowi zakręciło się w głowie i poczuł nagłą potrzebę złapania czegoś solidnego, oparł się więc o najbliższą szafkę z kosmetykami i starał się ocenić, czy cała ta sytuacja nie jest przypadkiem snem albo jakąś spóźnioną halucynacją po czymś, co nieświadomie zażył poprzedniej nocy.

Nie mógł tego słuchać. Wyprostował się, czując, jak mięśnie jego twarzy napinają się boleśnie.

\- Czemu to robisz? – powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo. – Bawi cię to?

Teraz sam poczuł złość wędrującą od supła w jego brzuchu, przez raptownie podnoszącą się klatkę piersiową, aż do gardła, gdzie osiadła palącym węzłem.

\- Czy to jest jeden z waszych kawałów? – Wymaszerował wściekle z łazienki, rozkładając ręce z rozmachem na obie strony. Bezwiednie podniósł głos, jakby ktoś jeszcze miał ich usłyszeć. – Czy James i Pete stoją w pokoju obok, szczając pod siebie ze śmiechu? A może masz tu gdzieś ukrytą kamerę, żeby wszystko im pokazać jak wrócą, co?! Bo to nie jest, kurwa, śmieszne!

Spiorunował wzrokiem Syriusza, wciąż stojącego bez ruchu na środku łazienki. Objął się rękoma i wyglądał na…przestraszonego?

\- Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym się dobrze bawił? – odparł cicho, a w jego oczach znowu zabłysły łzy.

Remusa zamurowało. Cała jego złość wyparowała, wyparta przez obezwładniające poczucie winy i nowy rodzaj przerażenia.

 _O kurwa_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, _czy to ja jestem tu dupkiem?_

\- Masz racje, nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać. Po prostu zapomnij o wszystkim, dobra?

Syriusz próbował przecisnąć się obok niego i wyjść z łazienki. Twarz miał czerwoną i mokrą od łez i wyglądał tak niemożliwie krucho…

Najdelikatniej jak potrafił złapał go za nadgarstek, kiedy przechodził przez drzwi.

\- Przepraszam. – wyszeptał i wziął głęboki oddech. – To było po prostu…niespodziewane.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi, ale Syriusz zatrzymał się w progu, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na niego.

\- Nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć. – powiedział w końcu, żeby zapełnić czymś ciszę.- Wybacz.

\- Nie jesteś dla mnie żartem. – Oznajmił Black, uparcie wpatrując się w jakiś punkt w kuchni.

\- Wiem. – odpowiedział ze spokojem, którego jeszcze nie czuł.– Przepraszam.

Syriusz kiwnął niemrawo głową i delikatnie oswobodził nadgarstek z remusowego chwytu.

\- Nie musimy do tego wracać. – odchrząknął. – Możesz sobie iść, jak chcesz, poradzę sobie z obiade…

\- A jeśli chcę zostać? – wypalił Remus bez zastanowienia. Serce zabiło mu mocniej. _Nie mogę tak po prostu wyjść._ – Porozmawiać?

Syriusz zrobił parę kroków w tył, przyglądając mu się ostrożnie. Remus próbował uśmiechnąć się, żeby podkreślić swoją dobrą wolę, ale wciąż był przytłoczony całą sytuacją i chyba nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze.

\- Dobra. – westchnął. – Naprawdę nie planowałem ci tego mówić, bo nie chciałem, żeby zrobiło się dziwnie. Wiesz przecież, że jesteście z Jamesem i Pete’m moją rodziną, nie mógłbym… nie zniósłbym takiej straty.

Remusowi pękło serce, gdy tego słuchał. Rzeczywiście, od lat byli dla Syriusza oparciem, jakiego nie miał nigdzie indziej. Pamiętał doskonale, jak w liceum przyrzekli sobie wszyscy, że będą chronić siebie nawzajem po wyjątkowo paskudnej kłótni Blacków. Poczucie winy znów go zalało, aż została mu w głowie tylko jedna myśl, odbijająca się echem jak drugi puls: _nie opuszczę cię, nie opuszczę cię, nie opuszczę cię._

\- Ale teraz już wiesz i chyba musimy jakoś z tym żyć. Kurwa, ale skopię Potterowi tyłek jak tu wróci… Słuchaj, nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniało, ale rozumiem, że to trochę pojebane, więc jeśli potrzebujesz przestrzeni czy coś, to tylko daj znać…

\- …czyli mówiłeś poważnie? – wyrwało się Remusowi. _Tak dla pewności._

\- Chryste, Lupin, jakim cudem to nie było jasne? – chłopak przewrócił oczami, po czym uniósł brwi w niedowierzaniu. – Błagam, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym ci to przeliterował, nie jestem w tym najlepszy.

Atmosfera trochę się rozluźniła, aż Remus pozwolił sobie na wypuszczenie śmiechu, zrodzonego z nowo nabytej, czystej radości, trzepocącej w jego piersi. Syriusz odetchnął i wreszcie też uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

\- Więc jednak mnie nie nienawidzisz? – spytał z nadzieją.

Remus wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi i, ignorując zawroty głowy, pozwolił sobie na teatralną pauzę, zanim powiedział:

\- Teraz cię pocałuję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')

**Author's Note:**

> hejka to mój pierwszy ff od Bardzo Dawna, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość i mam nadzieję, że nie ssie tak zupełnie!!  
> dzięki za przeczytanie!!! miłego dnia!!!!!


End file.
